The Little Black Book
by Quinner
Summary: Roxas and Axel are trying to help Sora and Riku find each other. Riku is writing a story about Sora in secret. Can they figure it out before driving everyone up the wall?
1. Chapter 1

"Kairi wants your dick, Sora." Roxas said, shoving the sucker back into his mouth. Axel nodded in agreement. Sora's face could only be described as horrified. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in an X.  
"Challenge denied. Do not want." He said, shaking his head vigorously. Their laughter echoed through the room, earning them several questioning stares which they ignored.  
"So Sora, when are you going to tell Riku you want his dick?" Axel asked raising a thin red eyebrow. Roxas rolled his eyes but moved to sit on Axel's lap, shoving his sucker in Axel's mouth. Which he took with a suggestive grin. Sora wanted to 'aw' and puke at the same time.

The small brunette was about to deny all claims when a small silver chunk flew at his face. He caught it, only realizing it was a sandwich after he flung it onto the table.

"What's that about my dick?" Riku said, giving Axel a smack on the back of the head.  
"Nothing!" Sora shouted a little too quickly. Axel and Roxas rolled their eyes at the exact same moment. _Stupid couples_ Sora seethed in his head. Riku took his spot next to Sora, the look on his face telling him he wasn't convinced. Sora ignored it and unwrapped his sandwich, immediately shoving it into his mouth. Riku rested his chin in his hands and calmly repeated his question.  
"So what about my dick?"  
"We were just discussing the possibility of it being 9 inches long and black." Axel answered simply, earning a slap on the chest from Roxas. Riku rolled his eyes, knowing he shouldn't have expected a serious answer. Roxas hopped off of Axel's lap and latched onto Sora's wrist, pulling the small brunette out of his seat.  
"Sora, I gotta talk to you for a sec, k?" The blonde dragged his friend from the cafeteria.  
When the smaller two were finally out the door Riku turned back to Axel with his brow raised.  
"What the hell was that all about?" He asked his best friend. Across the table Axel was wiping tears from his eyes and shaking his head.  
"I don't know dude. Don't expect me to explain them." The redhead shrugged and went back to eating his lunch. Riku sighed and shook his head. He pulled a small black notebook from his bag and began scribbling in it, ignoring his food entirely.

*** outside the cafeteria***

"Roxas! Roxas what the hell is this about? My wrist hurts. ROXAS!" Sora bellowed at his friend. They finally came to a stop in the middle of a deserted hallway. Roxas released Sora's writs before turning to look at the other boy. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyebrows raised quizzically.  
"What?" Sora said, squirming uncomfortably under Roxas' gaze. Roxas didn't respond, but his brow rose another fraction of an inch.  
"What?" Sora blurted.  
"What is the matter with you?"  
W-what do you mean?" The brunette asked feebly. The blonde rolled his eyes.  
"How long are you going to sit there and pretend you're straight, and that you are not totally in love with Riku?"  
"I'm not!" Sora said, blushing. Roxas simply stared, raising his eyebrow a little.  
"Okay maybe I am...A little." Sora replied quietly.  
"Exactly. So _when_ do you plan on telling him?" Sora's eyes widened at Roxas' question.  
"I can't! It would ruin everything." He said, tears brimming in his eyes. Roxas stepped forward and put a hand on Sora's shoulder.  
"Sora. Riku is your best friend. A little crush isn't going to wipe out twelve years of friendship. Besides...What if he likes you back?" Roxas said with a smirk. Sora blushed again.  
"He couldn't! ...Could he?" Roxas shrugged, pulling away and walking back towards the cafeteria. Over his shoulder he called  
"You never know unless you try." And with that he left Sora to ponder in his thoughts.

Roxas waded through the thick thrall of students back to his lunch table. Axel was happily munching on his lunch and Riku was scribbling away in a little black journal, his plate of food untouched.  
"What's he doing?" The blonde whispered to Axel as he slid into the seat beside him. Axel shrugged.  
"Beats me. He's been writing since you guys left, and hasn't looked up once." The redhead looked down at his now empty plate and sighed. He eyed Riku's for a moment before tentatively reaching over to grab the plate. Riku slapped his hand away without looking up.  
"Don't even think about." He said simply, before returning to his concentrated silence. Axel pouted, laying his head on the table with a large sigh. Roxas rubbed his boyfriends back absently.  
"Hey Riku, whatcha writing?" Roxas ventured. Riku's pen paused over the paper. He looked up slowly, his patina eyes fixated on the blue ones in front of him.  
"...It's a story for creative writing." He said slowly, glancing down at the journal. Roxas extended his hand.  
"Can I read it?" The blonde asked, wiggling his fingers. Riku looked slightly panicked.  
"It's not finished. And its still very rough. I doubt you'd like it anyway." He closed the journal swiftly and stuffed it into his bag. At the same moment Sora walked back through the door, his face red and his eyes slightly out of focus. Roxas smirked. As soon as the brunette was in earshot, Roxas asked  
"So Riku. Do you have a thing for boys?" Axel snorted, and went into a fit of laughter. Roxas smacked his arm, but continued to smirk. Riku's face turned several shades of red, and Sora (whose face was the same color) stood horrified behind him. The silverette stuttered several failed attempts to deny the question. Roxas shook his head.  
"It's a simple question Riku, yes or no?" Riku hung his head, his red face obscured by long silver strands of hair. He mumbled something that sounded almost like a 'yes' but Roxas couldn't be sure.  
"What was that? Speak up Riku, we can't hear you." The blond looked over at Sora who had taken a seat next to Riku and winked. Sora blushed and laid his head on the table, hiding it with his arms.  
"Riku!"  
"YES!" Riku shouted, glaring intently at the blonde.  
"Yes. Now just drop it." And with that Riku stood and walked out of the cafeteria, keeping his head down to hide his red face. Sora looked up hesitantly, shaking his head at Roxas. Axel continued to laugh, wiping tears from his eyes. Roxas couldn't wipe the smug look off of his face as he said to Sora  
"Well. At least now we know."


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week Riku avoided Roxas, Axel, and Sora. He spent his lunch periods in the library. Most of the time he was writing; though what about, no one was sure. When Sora approached him the following week his first instinct was to run. He was in his usual hiding spot in the library when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up quickly from his journal to see Sora across the room, walking cautiously in his direction. Riku immediately began packing his bag and heading for the exit. Sora came forward more quickly now.

"Riku! Riku c'mon wait!" Sora said, catching up and grabbing Riku's arm. Riku paused but didn't turn to look at the small brunette. Sora worried his lip for a moment before continuing.  
"Look Riku, I'm sorry if Roxas freaked you out last week. He was asking for me." Sora felt heat creeping into his cheeks. Riku started to turn.  
"Wha-"  
"For a friend of mine!" Sora interjected a little too quickly.  
"I have a friend who was asking and, uh, I was too embarrassed to ask so I asked Roxas to ask for me." The small brunette said in a rush. Riku's shoulders drooped a bit (which Sora didn't notice) as he turned to face the smaller boy.  
"Really?" He locked eyes with Sora, holding a steady gaze.  
"Y-yes." Sora replied, hoping his voice was still even. Riku paused; his eyes showed a hint of something that looked like disappointment but Sora couldn't be sure. The silverette straightened up and pulled his arm from the other's grasp.  
"Yeah, okay. I guess I'll... See you guys tomorrow, Sora." With a curt nod he left the room.  
Sora sighed and slid into a chair to gather his thoughts. He didn't know why he hadn't just told Riku the truth. Riku likes men, they'd been best friends for a long time... Sora put his head in his hands. A knock came from the direction of the door. Roxas popped his head in, his smile fading when he saw Sora sitting alone. He sighed and walked in, taking a seat across from the brunette.  
"Damn it. And I thought I was going to find you guys fucking on this very table." He said with a sniff, patting the table top.  
"Roxas!" Sora hissed, looking at his friend in sheer horror.  
"What? It's a reasonable assumption. When Axel asked me out, we were fucking all over-"  
"Oh my god STOP!" Sora interjected, his cheeks the color of cherry tomatoes. Roxas narrowed his eyes.  
"Wait a minute. He didn't ask you, did he?" Roxas sat back in his chair, his gaze accusing. Sora bit his lip before responding.  
"Not...Exactly..." He offered slowly, his eyes fixated on the table in front of him.  
"You didn't tell him." It wasn't a question.  
"No?" Sora looked up sheepishly. Roxas slammed his hands down on the table surface.  
"Why the fuck not? Sora he's a sitting duck!" The blonde shouted, earning several 'shhh!s' from across the library. The brunette shrugged half heartedly.  
"Because...He was already freaked out, I didn't want to make it worse. He's out of my league anyway." He said, refusing to meet the others eyes. Roxas sighed in exasperation.  
"Fine. Whatever Sora. Guess you'll just have to fuck Kairi then." He said, barely suppressing a smirk. Sora looked up in horror and disgust.  
"Okay. That's just gross Roxas." The blonde smiled as he started walking out the door, Sora following close behind. Roxas let out a cold laugh before turning to whisper to Sora  
"Well speak of the Devil's mistress. Sora, you might wanna tell Kairi how gross you think she is before you end up getting married." He sauntered away slowly as Kairi approached.  
"Hi Sora! Ohmigod I haven't seen you in, like, forever. Where have you been? I missed you. Do you wanna help me study? You're, like, super good at math and I totally suck. You should help me!" She latched on his arm while Sora was still trying to process her words. Once they finally sunk in he stopped and extracted his arm from her grasp.  
"Uh, gee Kairi I'd love to but, uh, my dog just died. So now I have to go... Buy a cat. Bye Kairi!" He called as he ran towards the door where Roxas was popping a sucker into his smirking mouth.  
"Wow. Dead dog and a new cat all in one day, you're a busy man Sora. And I couldn't help but notice how you didn't tell her you want nothing to do with what's between her legs." The blonde said with a laugh. Sora shoved him.  
"Shut it, asshole. You're the one who got me into this mess." Roxas only laughed as they made their way to the cafeteria to finish what was left of their lunch.

The rest of the day passed quietly and uneventfully. Except for a dirty look Roxas had thrown at Riku. Riku vaguely what that had been about, but he shrugged it off without much thought. He walked home, his mind blank of any direct thoughts. The silverette was tugged from his absent thought when he approached his driveway and saw two cars parked there. He checked his cell phone for the time; _4:37_ it read. While it wasn't that unusual to see his mother's car when he got home, his father never arrived before 7:30. In the back of his mind alarms were going off. Something was wrong. He strode forward, telling himself it was nothing as he tried to slow the pounding of his heart. Just outside the door he took a deep breath, forcing the panic away before stepping inside. He slipped off his shoes and dropped his backpack, calling a casual "hey" to his parents before walking into the living room.  
His mother sat stiffly on the sofa, her hands wringing a paper napkin. She said nothing, and did not meet her son's eyes. His father stood beside her, his face stern with anger bubbling just under the surface. Riku's panic quickly returned, his heart beat growing faster and sweat beading his upper lip. He wiped the sweat away, attempting to make it look like he was scratching his nose.  
"What's up, guys?" Riku tried to keep his voice calm and steady. His father's gaze made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The man's voice was cold and cruel when he finally responded.  
"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Riku's mouth went dry and his heart beat impossibly faster. _Talk? About what?_ his mind raced around the words, trying to make sense of it all. All the while his father's cold stare never leaving his face. He tried to regain his composure quickly.  
"Yeah? What about?" He fought to keep from fidgeting, shoving his hands in his pockets so as not the yank on his hair. His father's cold golden eyes pierced him, making him feel vulnerable. He avoided the dark gaze, looking instead to his mother. She sat on the couch, her small frame shaking. She looked into Riku's eyes, her own aquamarine eyes held a look of pleading. Panic flooded his senses, his heart rate climbing to dangerous levels.  
"Guys? What's going on?" Riku asked, his voice shaking. Just then his mother burst into tears. "Oh Riku! P-please! Tell me it isn't true! My boy. My beautiful baby..." She buried her face in her hands, the sobs violently shaking her small frame. "Mom.." Riku made a step towards his mother, his arm outstretched, but his father stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Answer the question, Riku." His father said, his voice cold and angry. "What question?!" Riku shouted, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.  
For a few seconds, the room went still and silent. Not even the clock dared break the tension with its ticking. The moment was soon interrupted by his mother's sobs. She tried to say something as she fought for composure, but gave up and broke into heavy tears once again. Through the sobs she managed a "Xemnas. You ask him." The gold eyed, silver haired man glared at his son. "Is it true or not?" He said icily. Riku wanted to tear his hair out. "I don't even know what you're talking about! You have yet to mention what 'it' is!" And again, the room was taken over by silence.

Xemnas seemed at a loss for words, which only made his anger more fierce. Without warning he stretched out his hand and slapped Riku across the face. Riku stumbled backwards, his face stinging severely. On instinct his mother leapt up to rush to her sons aid. But Xemnas blocked her. "Larxene!" he barked, making her cower. "He doesn't need our help. He's not our son." Riku flinched at his words, feeling as though he'd been slapped again. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his voice audibly shaking. The older man sneered coldly. "We did not raise our son to be a faggot."

Riku paled visibly, his throat went dry, and he thought he might faint. "W-what?" He barely managed to whisper. Xemnas advanced on him, the younger boy cowered reflexively. His father grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him upright. Tears flooded his eyes from the pain. "Someone from the church overheard you talking at school. You're a disgusting little fag, aren't you?" Xemnas practically spat at him. He dropped his son on the floor, shaking his head in disgust.

Tears were now streaming from Riku's eyes. Pain and fear had seized hold of him and held him where he was. His survival instincts screamed to run, but he was rooted to the spot. Xemnas kicked him swiftly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air as the older man started to speak. Riku struggled to hear the words. "You have five minutes to get your shit together and get out of this house. He picked Riku up by the hair again and threw him in the direction of his room. Larxene did nothing. She sat on the couch, sobs overtaking her small form.

Riku stumbled blindly to his room, trying to move as swiftly as he could. He grabbed his backpack first, tossing in school books. Then clothes, his iPod and it's charger, along with the charger for his phone; though he was sure it would be cut off before the night was over. He raided his drawers and smashed the piggy bank he'd kept since he was six for the meager amounts of cash. He scrambled along the floor to collect all the coins as his father shouted "one minute!" from the living room. With one last glance around the room, he said his swift goodbyes to his home, swiping a photo album off his desk as an afterthought. Just then Xemnas burst through the door, his gold eyes alight with hatred and disgust. "Get. Out." He said menacingly. Riku hugged the album to his chest as he rushed to the door. He had just made it to the sidewalk when he heard the door slam behind him, the deadbolt clicking as it was locked.

The silverette locked around hopelessly. He checked the clock on his cellphone. _8:02_ it said in cheerful white lettering. He shoved it back in his pocket, anxiety closing in on him. _Shit shit SHIT!_ He screamed internally. _Where am I gonna go? I knew I should've kept my mouth shut at school. Who told them? Fuck fuck FUCK! _His internal turmoil continued like that as he started moving towards the park on the other side of the main street. The walking seemed to calm him a little bit, he began trying to formulate a plan for the night. He paced around the playground, thoughts buzzing irately in his head. _Dammit. Okay I need to find somewhere to stay. Somewhere they can't get me._ Riku shivered at the thought of what they would do to him if his parents brought him back. No. That was not an option.

So for the next hour Riku took refuge at the park. He rifled through his bag, checking and double checking to make sure he had enough to survive for a few days. He counted out his money; a meager 55 dollars that he would need to be frugal with if he was going to live on the streets. The thought gave him a new set a chills. He really needed to find a place to stay. Once he had repacked his bag for the zillionth time, he started walking. He didn't have a destination is particular, just more towards the center of town. Closer to school at least.

Riku walked slowly, taking his time seeing as he had no curfew. He had his music on, drowning out the things around him. It wasn't until more than an hour later that he checked the time and where he was. _10:59_ his cell clock read. He walked further down the block he was on until he came to a street sign. _11th and Main_ it read. _I'm pretty close to Sora's place..._ He thought absently. And then it struck him._ Sora! I could stay with Sora! Oh my god! Why didn't I think of it before?_ With newfound zeal, the silver haired boy started jogging in the direction of his best friends house.

Twenty minutes and one very sweaty Riku later, he stopped in front of the brunette's house. He paused, catching his breath and straightening his appearance before stepping up to the was about to knock, but he hesitated. _This is weird._He thought, beginning to panic again._ Who shows up at eleven thirty on a school night and asks to stay over? They're going to ask what happened. And what if they kick me out too? What if...I can't see Sora anymore?_ His chest tightened._ No._ He thought. _Sora's parents are cool. They wouldn't do that._ And with one surge of courage, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And the Parents are revealed~ dun dun dun!

I am so sorry this took so long guys. I thank those of you who have chosen to stay with me. Thanks for being patient. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I posted this in a hurry. Message me and I will fix it.

Hope you enjoy it, feedback would be awesome. Later guys~


	4. Chapter 4

Sora sat on the couch absently flipping through channels when there was a knock at the door. He checked the clock on his cellphone, _11:32_ it read. _Who would be here at this hour?_ He thought as he walked th the door. He took a moment to look through the small peephole to see that on his porch stood a wary looking Riku. Sora opened the door immediately.

"Riku! What's up?" The brunette moved to the side to Riku to enter. The silver haired boy ignored the question and made his way to the couch, dropping his backpack and a ratty leather bound book on the floor. Riku stretched across the sofa covering his his eyes with his arm.  
"Riku what's wrong?" Sora pressed again, panic creeping into his voice.  
"Can I stay here?" Riku asked, ignoring the others question again. Sora was slightly taken aback, but nodded.  
"Sure. Let me just go tell my mom." He took off towards his parents bedroom. The silverette allowed a quiet sob to escape his lips. He wiped the few stray tears away before inhaling deeply and replacing his arm over his eyes. He made no move to sit up when he heard two sets of feet emerge from the hallway.  
"Riku? Are you alright?" Asked the sweet voice of Sora's mother. Riku sighed and sat up, revealing his red rimmed eyes to the people in front of him.  
"My parents kicked me out." He said quietly, refusing to meet her eyes. She gasped quietly and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh Riku, I'm so sorry. What happened?" She sat next to him, her forehead creased with concern. He laughed bitterly.  
"Somebody from church told them I'm..." he looked to Sora, who nodded in reassurance.  
"Somebody told them I'm...gay." He felt a lump rise in his throat at the memory. Coming home to find his parents sitting with their arms crossed. Being ambushed with questions. Sora's mother snorted and shook her head, muttering something that sounded like 'disgusting'. He shrank away from her hand, fearing her reaction. Her eyes widened and she shook her head again.  
"Oh Riku. Honey, I didn't mean you. I just feel it's so..._disgusting_ that someone could do that to their own child." She gathered him into a hug.  
"Riku I am so sorry. I'll call your mother tomorrow. Maybe I can talk some sense into-"  
"No. No, I...I don't want them to know where I am. I'm going back tomorrow to get rest of my stuff and then...I don't want anything to do with them." He tried to sound angry, but his voice broke and he put his head into his hands. The three of them said nothing as Riku tried to control his tears. Sora left and returned with a glass of water which he sat on the table in front of Riku. His mother stayed next to Riku, rubbing his back occasionally. When the sobs finally subsided Riku reached for the water, not meeting anyone's eyes. Sora's mother hesitated for a moment before speaking.  
"I'll take you to your house tomorrow then. And Riku, you are welcome to stay as long as you need-"  
"Thank you. But I won't be long. I'll just crash here until I find somewhere to-" his voice faltered and he shook his head. Sora's mother smiled sadly but patted his leg and left the room without another word.  
Sora sat cautiously beside Riku, not entirely sure of what to say. After a few moments of deliberation, he decided.  
"Um, you look really tired. C'mon. You can crash in my room. Just like old times, huh?" He laughed and grabbed Riku's bag off the floor. Riku snorted softly behind him. The brunette turned to see Riku looking at him with a mix of concern and disgust on his face.  
"You sure you don't mind the fag sleeping on your bed?" He spat bitterly. Sora dropped the bag and threw his arms around the other boys neck.  
"How could you say that?! Riku, we've been friends since we were like five. Nothing's changed!" He squeezed Riku's neck for emphasis. the silverette hesitated before wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and returning the embrace. He breathed in the brunette's scent; honey and cinnamon. Riku wasn't fond of sweet things, but this was different. The smell was homey, comforting. He breathed deeply, squeezing Sora before releasing him. There was a moment where the two looked into each other's eyes, their faces only inches apart. Sora broke the gaze, his cheeks turning a light pink. He coughed  
"W-we should get to bed. We have to move all your stuff tomorrow so-" The smaller boy grabbed Riku's bag off the floor and raced up the stairs. Riku chuckled and climbed the stairs slowly.  
Sora's room was exactly as Riku remembered it; small, cluttered, and terminally messy._ Messy but not dirty_ he noted in his mind. Apparently there was a difference. Riku didn't think so, but according to Sora _and_ Axel, there was a great difference between the two. He shook his head with a low chuckle and walked into the room.  
They pulled out the spare bed from underneath Sora's, shaking the dust from the sheets.  
"Sorry. It's been awhile since I had company." The brunette said apologetically. Riku waved his hand in dismissal.  
"It's fine, Sora. You did take me in in the middle of the night without any warning, after all." He laid out on the bed, putting his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Sora laid on his side, supporting his head on his hand. He stared at Riku, an unfamiliar feeling tugging at his heart. His brows furrowed in confusion at the strange sensation. Riku glanced at Sora and couldn't help laughing. "What?" Sora asked, his cheeks turning pink again. "You looked like you were thinking really hard. I didn't want you to rupture a vessel or something" A broad smirk lit up Riku's face. Sora stuck his tongue out at the silver haired boy. "Shut up Riku." Riku laughed again. "Hey. Keep it in your mouth if you're not going to use it." He joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sora's face was so red it rivaled a tomato.  
A sudden idea popped in Sora's head. He smirked before jumping on the bed Riku was occupying. The silverette was flat on his back, staring up at Sora. The smaller boy leaned forward, bringing his face only an inch away from Riku's. "Sora? What are you...?" Riku said nervously, his heart beating rapidly. The brunette said nothing, but leaned in and licked the tip of Riku's nose. He giggled madly, springing back to his own bed. "Good night Riku!" He said in a cheerful voice, and then turned out the light.


End file.
